Saying Goodbye
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: How will everyone cope when someone important is taken away from them. Pure Angst CM...maybe RR later Please read and review! joint fic with DrKerryWeaverchapter 4
1. Saying Goodbye

**You're probably all wondering why I've started a new fic but this is one I've been working on with 'DrKerryWeaver.' So it shouldn't really delay me from updating my own fics! **

**Okay, this is set during Season Five, only Joey knows about Mondler. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

**Saying Goodbye**

Alex Michaels jumped into his car, rubbing his tired eyes as he sat the driver's seat. He had just finished a long day of work, one where he had arrived at 6am, having not finished until 3am the pervious night…leaving him only 2 hours sleep. Now he planned on going home, grabbing something to eat and then going to bed for a well earned, good nights sleep. He sighed, looking out the window as rain pour down from the sky; he turned the heating on full blast before starting up the car. It wasn't long before he found himself in a traffic jam, he could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, he shook his head trying to wake up more.

Chandler Bing exited his office building, with a smile on his face even though the weather was bad. He had managed to finish early because he planned to meet up with Monica. It had been 3 months since London and things where going great. Chandler never dreamt that he would have feelings like this so strong…and about Monica? He had always had a soft spot for her… They were best friends and of course he found her attractive but which guy didn't. There were also a few other times when he thought about her more then a friend but he always put that down as a little crush…

Now they were together, no one knew except Joey but he had a feeling the others would find out quite soon. There was something different about this relationship, in pervious ones, whenever things started to get serious he would mess up, looking for an escape but this time, even though he still scared of what he was feeling, it also made him incredibly happy and excited.

Alex gratefully pulled away from the red light, eager to get home. His mind wondered as he listened to the sound of the rain drumming quietly on the roof of the car, the swashing of the windscreen wipers and the lulling of the engine…. His eyelids fell down more. …And more…. And more…

His eyes snapped open, as he felt the car swerve out of his control. He turned the steering wheel trying to gain power over the car as it ran onto the sidewalk…. His whole body tensed and fear washed over him as he heard a deadly thumb and a fracturing crack of the glass windscreen. As the car came to a stop, his forearms covered the steering wheel and he rested his head on his joined hands at the top. He took a few deep breaths before willing himself to look up. He saw a gathering of people and sighed in relief seeing none of them seemed injured…. Until one guy moved…. A lump rose in his throat and he struggled to breath when he noticed a body lying motionlessly on the floor….

_**XxXxX**_

"Why won't you tell me!" Ross followed Monica into the guys' apartment…Rachel and Phoebe behind him.

"Ross, leave me alone!" Monica said frustrated.

"What's going on?" Joey asked looking up from his comic book.

"Monica won't let us meet her secret boyfriend…" Rachel informed him. "And Ross wants to know why…"

"Secret boyfriend…. isn't it…" Joey started but saw the glare Monica was giving him and stopped.

"Isn't it. …what?" Ross asked, curiously.

"Uh…um…that guy from work?" Joey covered.

"A guy from work?" Ross turned to her.

"Well, yeah…" She nodded, sighing slightly.

Joey shook his head, slightly. Wishing Chandler and Monica would just admit it; he hated having to keep all their secrets. The phone ringing broke him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" He picked it up, trying to hear over the others firing questions at Monica. "Yeah….he's my roommate….What? Is he okay? Okay…okay I'll be right there?"

"Joe, what's going on?" Monica asked in concerned, when she had heard Joey mentioned Chandler being his roommate.

"It…it was the hospital…" He stuttered.

"The hospital?" Rachel frowned.

"Chandler…. He…he was in some kind of accident…"

"What? Is he okay?" Ross asked.

"I don't…. don't think so…" Joey whispered, the information he was just given, sinking in. "They said…we should get down there soon…. And to…uh…and to notify any other close family…"

Tears filled Monica's eyes, this couldn't be happening…this wasn't meant to happen…not to Chandler…

"But…. But…that doesn't mean anything…." Phoebe stammered. "Does it?"

Rachel let out a choked sob and covered her mouth, thinking about Phoebe's statement.

"Lets just get down the hospital and find out the facts…" Ross suggested, trying to keep strong.

Both anyone could say anything, Monica ran out of the apartment with the others quickly following her.

_**XxXxX**_

"I'll call his Mom when we get there…" Ross whispered as they sat in the cab on the way to the hospital.

"Okay…" Rachel replied, quietly as the others nodded.

As soon as they reached the hospital they jumped out and ran for the entrance, Ross pausing to hand the driver a bunch of money, not bothering about his change and ran to catch up with the others. They rushed inside and up to the ER desk.

"Excuse me?"

The nurse at the desk looked up. "Yes can I help you?"

"Our friend was brought in here… can you tell us where he is, if he's okay?" Monica asked.

"What's his name?"

"Chandler Bing…"

"Oh yes…" She looked back at her after typing his name into her computer. "He was brought in a while along…. If you'd like to take a seat a doctor will come and see you…"

They all nodded and did what she told them.

"So, we just wait?" Joey asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess…" Monica nodded, numbly, causing Joey to put a consoling arm around her. Silence resumed as they sat waiting, Ross had gone to try and get hold of Nora and just after he retuned, a doctor appeared.

"Are you all here for Chandler Bing?" He asked, making them all jump up.

"Yes, yeah we are…" Ross spoke. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Are you family?"

"Well, no but we're his best friends…. And it will take his parents hours to get here…" Ross explained.

"I guess, telling you would be okay…your friend was hit by a car…" He relented, before giving them a sad look. "I'm sorry to say that it's not looking good…"

Monica had to lean against a wall for support, not believing what the doctor was saying. He had to be wrong...she couldn't lose Chandler.

"Oh god…" She whispered.

"There's been a lot of internal bleeding and he's suffered a brain haemorrhage…" He told them sadly. "We've managed to stop the bleeding for now but I'm afraid he's slipped into a coma…"

"But…. But he'll be okay, right?" Joey questioned.

"The longer he's unconscious the slimmer his chances are of waking up and making a full recovery…" He informed them.

Monica couldn't hold back the tears any longer, breaking down. Ross wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"It'll be okay, Mon…"

"He's in a coma, Ross…" She said through her sobs. "Chandler's in a coma…how can it be okay? "

"I don't know…" Ross whispered.

"You might want to let his family and other close friends know…" The doctor started again. "You may want to say your goodbyes…"

There were crying of disbelieve and protests. Ross tightened his hold on his sister as she cried out, trying to comfort her but no words could come out as tears blurred his own vision.

Monica held onto her brother, crying on his shoulder, wishing it was all just a bad nightmare, that she would wake up and Chandler would be there.

Joey, who normally tried to keep up a masculine front when in public, let tears drop from his eyes…. This couldn't be happening.

Rachel and Phoebe held onto each other, trying to give each other the support that they both desperately needed.

"This…this isn't happening…" Joey managed.

"But it is…" Rachel replied, weakly.

"But…he's Chandler…"

"You know, I don't believe in western medicine…so I think could be fine…" Phoebe stated. "I mean, the doctor could be wrong…"

"Yeah…" Joey nodded; eager to believe everything will be okay. "Ross, wasn't you a medical marvel…"

"Guys, don't do this…" Ross whispered.

"Do what?"

"Pretend that everything will be fine…" He replied. "If something…if something does happen then you need…. You need to say goodbye…you can't ignore this…"

"You want us to give up on him!" Monica glared at her brother. "He never gave up on any of us!"

"I'm not saying give up!" He stated. "I'm saying don't convince yourself he is going to be okay…because if anything does happen then its going to be much worse…"

"Why are we arguing?" Rachel asked. "Can't we just focus on being there for our friend?"

"Yeah…Chandler's what most important and right now…he needs us…" Joey added.

They all nodded in agreement, drying their eyes and looking at each other.

"So…do…uh…do we go and see him now?" Joey asked.

"I guess so…" Ross said slowly but no one moved towards the door.

"Maybe we should all go together…" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah…maybe…" Phoebe replied, thinking it would be easier if they were all together.

Joey took a deep breath and looked around at his friends before opening the door to Chandler's room.

"Oh my god…" Rachel broke the silence, her hand flying to cover mouth. Shocked to see their friend like that, covered in cuts and bruisers and hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"This isn't fair…" Joey mumbled, tears burning in his eyes.

"I know…" Monica whispered. "Chandler doesn't deserve this…"

"This isn't happening…" Rachel insisted. "This is just one of his jokes, he's going to get up and laugh at us, any minute…"

"Please let it be a joke…" Monica closed her eyes and opening them again to see there was no change. They all continued to watch Chandler, waiting for him to sit up.

"Come on, Chandler…" Joey prompted, quietly. "Come on, please…. Just open your eyes…or…or a sign to let us know you're okay…please…"

"You're my best friend, Chandler…" Ross started, allowing the tears he had tried to hold onto slid down his face. "Just sit up and tell us a joke…. Or say something sarcastic…please.."

"You can't do this to us, Chandler…" Rachel stepped closer to the bed. "You can't…people need you…we all need you…"

"Open those eyes, Bing!" Phoebe said forcefully as she moved next to Rachel, but got no response.

"Chandler if you go…. who's going to make us laugh?" Ross asked.

"Yeah…and who's going to look after Joey?" Monica added and began to cry again. "Who's going to be there for me?"

"Please, Chandler…" Joey whispered.

There was a moment off silence until a machine beeping loudly broke it, causing nurses and doctors to rush into the room.

"Oh god!" Monica cried out loudly. "No, god, please…no!"

They were all pushed out the room and were left standing in the corridor, clinging onto each other as they all cried.

"This can't be the end, Ross…tell me it's not the end…" Monica looked at her big brother for assurance but he just shook his head slightly, unable to form any words.

The doctor from before appeared, 30 minutes later, slowly making his towards them...none of them able to read the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry…" He started off gravely.

"No!" Joey shouted, not wanting to hear anymore. "No, please…"

"There was nothing more we could have done…"

**TBC**

**Both you all get out your pitchforks and maps to hunt me down….let me warn you, I have a guard dog and remind you this is not just my fic! (Points to DrKerryWeaver) Hehe….and Allie…I still have our little friend in my shed, that I will hold hostage in order to protect myself! **

**Anywhoo…please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Sleep Well Angel

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for not trying to kill me… well except Allie….Hehe anyway, this part is pretty short but the next couple of chapters will be the same. So please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**Sleep Well Angel **

The doctor from before appeared, 30 minutes later, slowly making his towards them...none of them able to read the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry…" He started off gravely.

"No!" Joey shouted, not wanting to hear anymore. "No, please…"

"There was nothing more we could have done…"

"No! No! No!" Monica cried collapsing into her brother's arms.

"There must have been something you could have done!" Joey insisted.

"I'm sorry but with his injuries there was very little chance of survival…" The doctor told them sadly. "I'm sorry…"

Ross could do nothing to quieten his sister's sobs or to fight his own tears. He couldn't believe this was happening…not Chandler…. There must be some mistake.

"So, that's it?" Ross whispered, tightening his arms around Monica. "My best friend…the guy who's like a brother to me…. he's…. he's just…gone?"

The doctor nodded slowly again, unable to think of anything to say to the young group of friends.

"Ross?" A voice from behind called out, causing him to turn and see Nora running towards them. "What's going on? What's happened? Chandler is okay, isn't he?"

Monica felt Ross' arms loosen as he turned around to face Nora but she couldn't look at her. How were you meant to tell someone that their only child was gone. As soon as she stepped away from her brother, see felt Joey slip an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder. While his other arm was around Phoebe, who was also hugging Rachel…None of them bothered to try and stop the tears that fell from their eyes.

"Nor…Nora…" Ross managed to get out; his body began to shake slightly. "Oh god…"

Nora looked at her son's five friends, the ones that meant so much to him. They all looked so sad and upset…she suddenly got a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Ross, what is it?" She pleaded but almost to scared to hear the truth. "What…What happened? Where's Chandler?"

"A car…it….it uh…ran a red light…" He explained slowly. "Chandler…he was….he was pretty badly hurt…"

She opened her mouth to ask if he was all right but then noticed he had used past tense 'was.'

"No…" She shook her head in disbelief but was more insistent when no one spoke. "No!"

Monica could take it no more; she pulled away from her friends and ran out of the hospital, ignoring the cries of protest from her friends. This couldn't be happening….Chandler couldn't be gone…. Not Chandler…the guy who had been her best friend for years…the guy who had made a promise to give her a baby when she was forty…the guy she fell in love with that night in London….

Ross looked helplessly at his friends before moving to follow her but Joey stopped him. He shook his head, silently telling Ross to give her some space.

"I want to see him…" Nora whispered. "I want to see my son…"

"Of course…" The doctor said softly. "Follow me…"

Nora entered the room where her son lay…. All the machines were now gone and was left with a white sheet covering part of his body. She choked on a sob as she reached out a shaky hand to brush back his hair.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I was never there... I'm sorry I wasn't the mother you deserved..." Tears rolled freely down her face, as she pulled a chair to the side of the bed. She sat down, taking one of his hands in both of his and bringing it to her face, kissing it gently.

"You've got to know that I love you so much, you mean more to me then anything in the world...and now...now you're gone and I can never show you how much you meant to me..." She cried harder.

"My beautiful baby boy is gone...I don't know if I can do this anymore... I can't let you go... you're my son...I need you! You're to young to die... please please don't go!" She put her head onto his chest and cried for what seemed like hours.

She slowly lifted her head, just watching him. She thought back to when he was a baby and she would spend hours watching him sleep. He just seemed like he was sleeping now, that he was going to wake up any minute. She bit her lip when reality hit her, he was never going to wake up…. She was never going to see his beautiful blue eyes again.

"I'm so proud of you…" She whispered, breaking the silence. "I'm so proud of what you've managed to accomplished. There's going to so many people who will miss you…. You don't deserve this…. You deserved to be happy…to have a proper family…."

More tears welled in her eyes when she realised the future she had always dreamed for him would never come true. She understood his reason behind the commitment issues he had but she always believed that when he meets the right woman, when he fell head over heels in love…he would be able to settle down. Get married, buy a house with a huge garden and have lots of kids. She just knew he'd be a great father… even though she had rarely seen him around children, there was something inside of telling her he could have made the worlds greatest Dad…Could have…

She continued to stare at his peaceful face before she slowly stood up, carefully drying her eyes and leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well Angel..." She whispered, stroking his cheek, more tears filled her eyes as she turned and slowly walked towards the door. After she opened it, she glanced back at him one more time, tears falling from her eyes again before she left.

**TBC**

Please review and let me know what you think! 


	3. For You, Man

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love them all, keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**For You, Man**

Once Nora had left the room, the doctor took her into his office to talk to her about what happened. Ross began to think about his own son. The sweet little boy that would probably not even remember his uncle Chandler. Just the thought of losing his only son tore him up inside. Tears fell from his eyes when he listened to Nora, to the woman that once kissed him, saying goodbye to her baby. He couldn't believe his college roommate, his best friend, his brother was really gone, that they'd never hear one of his jokes or sarcasm again.

"What do you we do now?" Rachel asked quietly, breaking the silence that had formed around them.

"I…I…I need to…think…" Monica stuttered, trying to stop the tears that threatened to start falling again.

"Mon?" Ross called after her before moving to follow her.

"Ross…." Joey stopped him. "Let her go…"

"But…"

"She needs time…"

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe looked curiously at Joey and he realised that neither of them knew about the secret relationship between Monica and Chandler…Chandler won't be able to tell Monica how much he felt about her.

"Just give her some space…" Joey added quietly, looking away, deciding it was up to Monica if she wanted them to know.

The others nodded slowly and moved to sit down in the chairs that ran all the way down the corridor. All of them deep in thoughts, thinking back over the last few years.

"I wonder if Chandler will visit me" Phoebe whispered tears in her eyes.

"He can't ever visit any of us Pheebs he's..he's.." Joey stopped unable to say the rest.

"So, he'll still be around..." Phoebe insisted.

"NO! He won't!" Joey snapped, dropping into a chair, burying his head in his hands...his best friend, his roommate...was gone.

Rachel's hand shot to cover her mouth, as a small cry escaped her, everything that had happened, hitting her all over again. Ross ran his hands through his hair, not being use to not knowing what to do. Phoebe bit down on her bottom lip, trying to stop her tears, but it didn't work.

Monica found herself sat outside the hospital on a wooden bench. Her arms wrapped around her body, unsure whether it was protect herself from the cold or from else. This was the worst day of her life and the person who would be able to make it all go away, make her feel better, was gone…he was never going to put his arm around her as they sat in Central Perk, with the others…a small smile on his face when their friends failed to figure out what was going on between them… She was never going to be able to tell him that over the last few months, she had fallen in love with him….she was began to cry harder…she wasn't going to be able to spend the rest of her life with him.

"The doctor said we could go in and say... And say goodbye..." Rachel whispered to Joey, Ross and Phoebe. "Joe, do...do you want to go in first..."

"No..."

"Joey..."

"If… if I go in there and say...if I do it then it would really mean he's gone..." He answered, tears filling his eyes.

"He has gone, Joe..." Rachel said softly, crying

Phoebe was crying softly too. After her mom died she lost everything she got her life back when she met Monica, Ross and Joey and then Rachel. They were her family and now one of them is gone. She looked at Joey.

"If you don't say goodbye you'll regret it Joey he's your best friend you owe him a goodbye" she whispered

Joey thought about for a moment before nodding slightly, turning and slowing walked into the room where his best friend, lay. He sat down in the seat next to the bed and just watched him; he didn't know what to say. It was all too surreal for him, Chandler was only young, there was no way he could be dead... Anyone else who came in could just think he was sleeping... But no matter how hard Joey or anyone else prayed, they knew he wasn't going to wake up ever again.

"What do I say?" Joey whispered, breaking the silence of the stilled room. "How do I say goodbye to you? You're Chandler...The guy who fills all silences with jokes or comments... you would hate all this... You would hate the fact that no one has stopped crying since this all started, you'd hate the fact that everything is quiet... you'd hate the fact that you're so still...you were always jumping around, always so full of energy…well I guess you'd have to be if you play fireball as much as we did..." He laughed slightly at the memory; a few more tears fell from his eyes.

"Who am I going to play with now? I know that might be selfish but you're not just my best friend...you're my roommate, you're my brother... who am I going to make up games with, order the 'Joey special' with at 3 in the morning..."

Joey fell silent again allowing tears to fall freely from his eyes before he was able to continue.

"Whe...when my Grandpa died... My Mom, she made us all say a pray for him... pray to God to look after him... I've always believed in God, I might have been as religious as i should have been but I believed in it and I always thought that was what was important...if it is, why did this happen? Why were you taken away when you had hardly lived, when you were just starting to be happy, to have a family around... This is not fair!" He cried. "What am i going to do? You always took care of me... When a lot of people wouldn't have bothered because I'm not so bright but you were different and you believed in me... You believed that I could make it as an actor even after all the crappy parts I got! But you know what? I'm going to make it big and I'm going to do it for you...When I get my first Emmy or Oscar or anything, I'm going to owe it to you... that's my promise to you chandler... to my roommate, to my best friend... To my brother..."

He waited for another for minutes, for a movement or sign that he knew wasn't going to come.

"I'm going to miss you, man…" He whispered before silently standing up and leaving the room, into the open arms of Phoebe and Rachel.

**Please review and let me know what you think! LaterZ! **


	4. Our Rock

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews, they're great! **

**MCEJBing- Sorry I made you cry :P **

**Anywayz, sorry for the lack of updates for all my fics! I really do hate writers' block… I'm trying so hard to get the next part of 'Ross loses it' but its just not working a the moment…**

**Anywhoo, please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**Our Rock**

"Is Mon back yet?" Joey asked, the first words he spoke since coming out of Chandler's room.

"No…Maybe I should go look for her…" Ross suggested.

"She'll come back when she's ready…" Rachel assured him. "Joey was right, earlier, she needs some space."

"Look, guys I think there's something you should know…" Joey said slowly, causing them all to look at him curiously.

"What is it?" Ross asked.

Joey hesitated before speaking. "Chandler…uh…. Its just hard talking to him, like that…"

"Oh right, okay…" Rachel frowned slightly, knowing that was not what he was going to say.

Joey sighed softly and sat down, keep his eyes transfixed on the floor. He knew that his friends needed to know about Monica and Chandler's relationship but he couldn't bring himself to tell them. He promised them both he wouldn't tell anyone and just because Chandler was dead didn't give him the right to break that promise.

"Things will get easier…" Ross told them.

"You really believe that?" Joey looked up at him.

"No…" He admitted. "But I can only hope it does…"

Rachel reached out and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly causing him to look at her in surprised but she simply gave him a small, understanding smile.

Phoebe recognised that look they were giving each other, maybe this was thing that could finally bring them back together. A stab of pain went through her heart and she felt sick deep in the pit of her stomach…. Chandler's death could bring them back together…how was that fair, how could the one thing they had been waiting for and praying for could only happen after a horrific, tragic accident leaving their group one person short.

"I uh…I think I'll go next…" Rachel gestured to the door to Chandler's room.

"Actually Rach, do you mind if I go…" Ross asked. "I mean, I don't know if I'll be able to if I…. If I leave it…"

Rachel was quiet for a moment before nodding slightly. "Go ahead…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…." She nodded, more tears filling her eyes. "You were his best friend."

"We all were…" He whispered in reply. "We were all his best friends…"

She nodded again but this time she didn't say anything.

"I uh…. I uh won't be long…" Ross told them.

"Take as long as you need…" She gave his hand a light squeeze.

He took a deep breath before turning away from his friends and towards the door. He silently closed it behind him and sat down in the chair next to the bed, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Joey had been right when he said this was hard, he didn't know what to say. The past few hours had been dreamlike. It was only this morning that they were all sat around the table for breakfast…. It had been the first time in ages since they had done that… Ross had been busy trying to get in contact with Emily to sort everything out…Rachel, even though she wouldn't admit was, was avoiding him…Joey had just gotten a few jobs doing commercials and had been getting up early, skipping breakfast to be there. This morning they were all together…. This morning was the last time they were all together. Ross was finding it hard to believe that only a few hours ago, Chandler had been sat at a table with them, joining in with Rachel and Phoebe teasing Monica her secret boyfriend while Joey was more interested in is food and Ross had been trying so hard to find out who this guy dating his little was. They only stopped when Monica got annoyed and shouted at them, threatening to go on strike from cooking unless they left her alone…It was Chandler who apologised first… It was Chandler who gave her a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek…. It was Chandler who had cheered her up…. It was Chandler who had always cheered her up… It was Chandler who had slipped in one last joke about her boyfriend being the best she ever had causing Rachel and Phoebe to laugh quietly, Joey to smirk, Ross to choke on his food and Monica to glare at him but Ross could tell she was faking and was trying not to smile…he did however along with Rachel and Phoebe fail to notice him winking and blowing her a kiss before he headed out the door…. For good.

"I…I don't know what to say…." Ross spoke low. "So…so I'm just going to sit here and think, okay?"

He watched his best friends, peaceful face as if he was expecting him to answer. He had been sat there for 5 minutes before he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"How can you be dead!" He asked. "You're only 28...that's not meant to happen…we were all meant to be friends forever…to be old together, sitting around complaining about the weather and stuff…. How can we do that without you!"

He got to his feet and started to walk around the room, running a hand through his hair.

"What am I meant to do? You've been my best friend since college; you were the one that I went to when I had a problem…. You were the one that Monica went to…that Joey went to…. Who do we turn to now… how are we meant to get through this when you're gone…. When our rock is gone…" He sat back down and was quiet for a moment. "I know I need to be there for the others…I know someone needs to be strong… and…and I want to be…. I want to be there for them… I want to do it for you… but…but I don't know if I can…. I don't know if I'm strong enough…"

"What do I do?" He asked for what seemed like the millionth time, he let out a short laugh and rubbed his eyes before his tears had a chance to fall. "Listen to me sat here worrying about myself…when you are…when you're…. I don't even know where you are…Where ever it is…I hope you're happy…."

He got up again before instead of leaving he stood there and stared at his best friend's body.

"Promise me…. Promise me that you'll stick around… promise that you'll look out for us all…" He said softly. "I know I've never really be a believer in all that…but if that's the only thing that I got left to hold on to you, then I'm taking it…"

He stayed there for a few more minutes before leaving.

"Hey… you okay?" Rachel asked once he had left.

"Yeah… yeah, I think that helped…" He nodded.

"Good."

"Where's Joey?" He asked noticing it was just the three of them.

"He's gone to look for Monica…" Phoebe told him.

Joey stood in the hospital, watching her. She was sat alone on the bench, her arms wrapped around herself, tears streaming down her face, not caring about the looks she was getting from passers by. Just the thought of the pain she must be going through, made Joey's heart ache. After 5 minutes, he walked towards her, sitting silently down next to her and pulling her into his arms, hoping it would bring her some sort of comfort but knowing he was not the person she wanted to be comforted by…

**TBC**

**I know its short but hopefully good….please review! **


End file.
